1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a guitar pick, and in particular it relates to a guitar pick having a key ring hole for selective attachment to a key ring, and also having a central disc constructed from non-slippery material, in order to prevent the pick from slipping from a user""s fingers while the pick is being used to play a guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Probably the most important accessory for a guitar player is a guitar pick, generally a triangular-shaped disc which is used for strumming or plucking the strings of a guitar. Guitar picks notoriously become lost. Either they slip from the musician""s hands as he/she sweats, or they are simply misplaced. In any case, guitar players are constantly searching for a pick when they wish to play. A great variety of guitar picks have been devised, constructed of different materials and having different shapes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,719 to Keene appears to show a pick for a stringed musical instrument having holes of different sizes. However, the holes in Keene are provided so that the different edges of the pick have different flexibility, in order to produce different musical results.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,302 to Jonathan appears to show a guitar pick coated with a non-hardening adhesive to reduce slipping from the fingers of a user. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,814 to Rowley appears to show a guitar pick which is attached to a palm piece held in the palm of a user in order to prevent the pick from slipping from the fingers of the user.
None of these devices appears to show a guitar pick having a non-slippery central disc and also having a key ring hole for selective attachment to a key ring. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a guitar pick which is not easily misplaced after being used for playing a guitar. Accordingly, the guitar pick has a key ring hole for selective attachment to a key ring. After attachment to the key ring, the guitar pick may be carried in the pocket of a user, and it is not easily misplaced.
It is another object of the invention to produce a guitar pick having a key ring hole which will not split or crack after repeatedly attaching and removing the guitar pick from the key ring. Accordingly, the key ring hole is reinforced with a metal or plastic bushing, in order to prevent the key ring hole from splitting or cracking after repeatedly attaching and removing the pick from the key ring.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a guitar pick which will not easily slip from the fingers of the user while being used to play a guitar. Accordingly, the pick has a centrally located circular disc which is constructed from non-slippery material, thereby preventing the pick from slipping from the fingers of the user while using the pick to play the guitar.
The invention is a guitar pick having a key ring hole for selective attachment to a key ring, and also having a centrally-located disc constructed from non-slippery material, in order to prevent the pick from slipping from a user""s fingers while the pick is being used to play a guitar. The key ring hole is lined on both the front and rear surfaces of the pick with a raised bushing, in order to prevent the key ring hole from cracking or splitting after repeated use. When not being used to play a guitar, the guitar pick may be stored upon the key ring, in order to prevent the pick from becoming misplaced.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.